


You Don't Scare Me

by deansbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbitch/pseuds/deansbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during season 8ish or so when they're all together, just working a normal case. no specific time :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Scare Me

Dean pulled into the old rundown motel that was closest to the case they were currently working. He looked to his right to see a sleeping Sam, and then looked in the back to see a seemingly sleeping Castiel. He smiled before roughly shaking Sam awake. He jolted upright and looked around in alarm. When he realized that it was just his idiot brother, he shot him a bitch face and Dean quietly laughed before reaching over the seat and gently shook the angel back to this world. He slowly opened his eyes and met Dean's eyes and smiling slightly before getting out of the car. The two brothers followed. They walked into the lobby and requested two rooms. 

When they had gotten their keys and reached their rooms, Sam turned to the other two.

"Just keep it down okay? I don't need a repeat of last night." He said with a shudder.

Dean chuckled. "Sure thing, Sammy." He said with a wink. He and Cas walked into their room, throwing their bags onto the floor next to the door. Dean quickly then turned around and captured a surprised Castiel's lips. Quickly recovering from the shock, Cas reached his hands up into Dean's hair and pulled him even closer. They stayed like, mouths moving in sync, for a few moments before Dean pulled away, smiling at his angel. Cas returned the smile before stepping around Dean to lay on the bed.

"Gonna go grab the cooler from the trunk really quick." Dean said, walking out of the room before Castiel could even reply. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. In a few moments, Dean returned and set down the cooler, taking a couple of beers out and throwing one to Cas. He popped open his and quickly drank half of it. Cas opened his and slowly drank down the whole beer. 

Dean grabbed a magazine out of one of his bags, along with another couple beers, and took them over to the bed, laying down beside Cas. He started reading and sipping his beer while Cas burned though the next beer and was up and getting another one before Dean had even opened his new one. Dean stared at Cas as he sat down on the couch on the other side of the room. 

A few moments went by in silence. 

 

"Dean I'm so sorry. I thought...I thought I was doing the right thing. i thought I was helping. But I was wrong, I was so so wrong. I hope that one day...one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I'm not perfect and I have never claimed to be. but I hope that you'll stop fearing me the way you seem to right now. I'm not going to disappear again and I'm not going to go crazy again. I just want you to know this." Castiel finished his short speech with a hopeful glance at the hunter who had moved to the edge of the bed to stare at his angel, before returning his gaze back to the old coffee table in front of him.

Dean was quiet. He opened his mouth but shut it after a few moments when no sound cam out. He simply stared at the angel.  
"Cas, you don't scare me, and you never will." The hunter said after a long quiet pause. Castiel looked up at him, a small half smile on his face and wet eyes. Dean gave a small smile before standing up and pulling the angel onto his feet and gathering him into a bone crunching hug. Cas was so relieved and leaned heavily on his hunter. Dean held him close, burying his nose in Cas' dark hair.

Cas slowly inhaled and committed Dean's smell to memory. Aftershave, whiskey, and motor oil. The perfect way to describe Dean. They pulled away slightly and Dean gently pressed his lips to the shorter man's forehead and the angel closed his eyes and smiled at the sweet gesture. 

"C'mon, Cas." Dean said pulling away from the angel completely this time and turned towards the queen sized bed. "Lets get some rest. We got work to do." Dean said with a wink

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback, good or bad, is most welcome! :)


End file.
